


Day 12. Counting clouds

by what_the_hell_Neil



Series: AFTG Adventskalender 2020 [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Trust
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_hell_Neil/pseuds/what_the_hell_Neil
Summary: Джереми делает своей целью увидеть улыбку Жана
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Series: AFTG Adventskalender 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037907
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: AFTG Adventskalender 2020





	Day 12. Counting clouds

**Author's Note:**

> AFTG_Adventskalender_2020 (find it on twitter)

Жан не любит сюрпризы, это все уяснили уже в первые месяцы его пребывания в команде. Он слишком резко реагирует на прикосновения и практически ни с кем не разговаривает. Джереми, впрочем, не теряет надежды. Ему пришлось приложить максимум усилий, чтобы выудить у Кевина кое-какие подробности ухода Моро из Воронов, и он делает своей задачей увидеть, как Жан улыбается. 

***  
– Ты свободен завтра? – непринуждённо спрашивает Джереми после тренировки. 

Жан смотрит настороженно, словно ждёт подвоха или очередной дурацкой, злой шутки. Потом осторожно кивает. 

– Хочу съездить кое-куда, составишь компанию? 

– Вдвоём? 

– Одному скучно. 

Жан обдумывает его слова, и, кажется, собирается отказаться, но всё же соглашается, и, подхватив сумку, уходит. Джереми считает это маленькой победой. 

***  
Субботним утром они едут по пустому шоссе, в открытые окна машины врывается тёплый ветер и треплет их волосы, и Жан впервые за долгое время не хмурится. Джереми бросает на него короткие внимательные взгляды, и сдерживает вертящееся на языке глупое замечание, что Жану идут едва заметные шрамы на подбородке. 

– Куда мы едем? – разбивает молчание Моро, вытягивая руку в окно, словно в попытке поймать ветер. 

– Это… – Джереми глотает неуместное слово "сюрприз" и улыбается. – Тебе понравится. 

– Последний раз, когда мне так говорили, мне не понравилось. 

В машине повисает напряжённое молчание, и Джереми решает не обострять и просто включает радио. 

***  
Жан смотрит на Джереми с нескрываемым удивлением. 

– Зачем это? 

Нокс садится на плед и пожимает плечами. 

– Это называется пикник. Садись, – он кивает на свободное место и достаёт свёрток с сэндвичами. 

У Моро очень сложное выражение лица – Джереми даже становится неуютно. Жан словно ждёт подвоха, что его снова обидят, сделают больно, предадут. Нокс терпеливо ждёт, невозмутимо разворачивая сэндвич. Наконец Жан садится на самый край пледа, подтягивает колени к груди и обхватывает их руками. Между бровями снова залегает знакомая хмурая складка. 

– Яда там нет, – Джереми жуёт сэндвич и любуется океаном. Сегодня ветрено и для купания ещё холодно, так что на пляже кроме них ни души. 

– А наркотиков? – фыркает Жан, и это снова кажется шуткой лишь наполовину. 

– Только хлеб, сыр и ветчина. 

Жан хмыкает и заглаживает волосы назад, но ветер снова взлохмачивает тёмные пряди. Джереми неторопливо доедает сэндвич, не настаивая, чтобы Жан составил ему компанию. Они молчат, и Нокс разбивает эту тишину непринуждённым предложением: 

– Пить хочешь? Есть кола и пиво. 

– А вино ты не умеешь выбирать. 

– Это вопрос или утверждение? – Джереми протягивает ему бутылку газировки, и Жан, поколебавшись, забирает её, легко, невесомо касаясь пальцев. 

– Утверждение, – от Нокса не скрывается то, как он привычно проверяет, не вскрывалась ли бутылка. – Я уверен, что ты не разбираешься в вине. 

– А я уверен, что если мне вдруг понадобится, ты мне поможешь. Или научишь.

Жан снова издаёт неопределённое хмыканье, которое можно трактовать как угодно. Они замолкают, пьют газировку, бездумно глядя куда-то за горизонт, и прислушиваются друг к другу. Джереми и сам не может объяснить, почему ему так важно растормошить Моро, увидеть его улыбку, услышать его смех. Он привык открыто проявлять эмоции и ждёт того же от других, он тактильный и невинные объятия и прикосновения воспринимает как должное. И все троянцы такие же, открытые и солнечные, и пожалуй, его расстраивает, что Жан, уж простите за каламбур, белая ворона среди них.

– Научу, – наконец произносит Жан. 

***  
Субботние вылазки становятся их маленькой традицией. Джереми не оставляет своих попыток разговорить Жана, рассмешить его, развести на позитивные эмоции. Он соврёт сам себе, если скажет, что решение принять Моро в команду не стало одним из лучших в его жизни. Жан сложный, с ним нужно просчитывать каждый шаг, но он безумно интересный. 

– Вино должно подышать, – наставительно говорит Жан, удерживая руку Джереми, уже готового разлить мерло по бокалам. 

Его прикосновение короткое и несмелое, а пальцы, несмотря на летнюю жару, ледяные. Нокс всё равно считает это победой. 

– Как скажешь, – послушно отзывается он, закусывая губу. – Ох уж эти ваши французские штучки. 

Жан вдруг ухмыляется. Не счастливая, открытая улыбка, которой ждёт Джереми, но уже что-то. 

– Это общие правила, Нокс. Французские штучки – это про другое. 

Джереми чувствует, как покраснели его щёки, и надеется, что в сумерках этого не видно. 

***  
От смеха Жана тепло разливается по всему телу, и неважно, что смеётся он над дурацкой историей о том, как Джереми в детстве выбил зуб, упав с качелей. Нокс готов упасть ещё миллион раз, если это означает снова услышать волшебные звуки его смеха. Моро падает на спину, волосы раскидываются по пледу – он не стригся с момента перевода к троянцам. Джереми, не успев обдумать, что он делает, протягивает руку и зарывается пальцами в эту тёмную волну. 

Жан замирает, заметно напрягается, словно ждёт боли. Но Джереми, стараясь выглядеть уверенно, продолжает неторопливо, нежно поглаживать и перебирать пальцами шёлковые пряди его волос, пока Моро не расслабляется, поняв, что ему ничего не угрожает, и не начинает что-то рассказывать. 

***  
В канун Рождества Джереми стучится в комнату к Жану, точно зная, что тот один – большинство разъехались на каникулы. 

– Я выбрал вино, – он показывает сонному Моро бутылку в смешной шапочке. – И у меня для тебя кое-что есть. 

Жан пропускает его в комнату, зевая, бредёт за бокалами. Он явно не планировал встречать Рождество, но Джереми это мало волнует. У него есть подарок и хорошее настроение. 

– Надеюсь, ты учёл все мои советы? 

– До единого. Проверишь, как я справился? 

Жан делает первый глоток, прикрывает глаза, оценивая вкус, а потом кивает и открыто, искренне улыбается. 

– Быстро учишься, Нокс. Мне нравится. 

От его улыбки перехватывает дыхание. Джереми облизывает губы и неловко отводит взгляд. 

– Я… купил вот тут тебе. С Рождеством, – он протягивает Жану аккуратно упакованный свёрток, и вздрагивает, когда Моро осторожно, несмело гладит его запястье. 

– Спасибо. 

***  
– Я начал учить французский, – говорит Джереми, лёжа на пледе и глядя в небо. – Вот то похоже на дракона, твоя очередь. 

– Да какой это дракон, – фыркает Жан и показывает на соседнее облако. – Вот дракон, а у тебя какой-то геккон обожравшийся. Зачем тебе французский?

Они лежат плечом к плечу, Джереми чувствует тепло Жана и незаметно придвигается ещё чуть ближе, плотнее, чтобы касаться его не только плечом, но и бедром.

– Просто так, – пожимает плечами Нокс и косится на Моро, проверяя его реакцию. Жан по-прежнему безмятежно рассматривает облака. – Хочу иметь возможность говорить с тобой на твоём языке. 

– Ну хорошо, тогда… – Жан задумывается, а потом произносит короткую фразу на французском. – Поговорим, когда выучишь, что я сейчас сказал. 

***  
Джереми едва не лопается от гордости, когда после игры Жан охотно обменивается рукопожатиями с сокомандниками и не вздрагивает от хлопков по спине и объятий. Его волосы собраны в хвост, на губах играет улыбка, и он наконец расправляет плечи, словно с них упал неподъёмный груз. 

– Вы все молодцы и заслужили отдых, – Нокс перекрикивает весёлый гул. – Впереди соперники посложнее. 

– Надо передать привет Дэю, – негромко говорит Жан, останавливаясь рядом и неторопливо стягивая перчатки. – Я так и не сказал ему спасибо за то, что он свёл нас. 

– Надо поговорить, – отзывается Джереми. – Дождёшься меня?

Жан подбирается, он снова напряжён и насторожен, словно ожидает предательства в момент, когда поверил, что всё наконец-то наладилось. 

– Конечно, – говорит он, негромко вздохнув. – Я буду здесь. 

Джереми одевается так медленно и старательно, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. Жан терпеливо ждёт на потрёпанном диване, его влажные после душа волосы завиваются лёгкими волнами. 

– Я очень, очень много учился, – говорит Джереми, останавливаясь перед ним и комкая в пальцах край футболки. – И знаешь, я уделял большое количество времени внеклассным занятиям. – Жан непонимающе хмурится. – Я учил французский, – поясняет Нокс и запускает руку в волосы, неловко хмыкая. – И я знаю, что ты сказал тогда на пляже. 

Моро закусывает губу и молчит, ожидая продолжения. 

– Ты сказал "я хочу поцеловать тебя". 

– Верно.

– Всё ещё хочешь? 

– Я не из тех, кто быстро меняет своё мнение. 

Джереми подходит ближе и протягивает ему руку. Моро крепко сжимает его пальцы и внимательно смотрит в глаза. Нокс глубоко вздыхает, а потом, старательно проговаривая слова, говорит на французском: 

– Я готов целовать тебя вечно. 

Жан поднимается на ноги, обвивает свободной рукой талию Джереми, притягивая его ближе, вжимая в себя, и негромко смеётся. 

– Я согласен. Но над произношением надо поработать.

Джереми улыбается и тянется за поцелуем. И этот поцелуй превосходит все его ожидания.


End file.
